Rain
Rain is the deuteragonist in the film, and Spirit's mate. She belongs to Little Creek at first but is released by him at the end of the film. Appearance Rain is a chestnut tobiano Paint Horse mare with a slender body. Her eyes are crystal blue and her mane and tail are creamy white. Her hooves are light brown. She also had an eagle feather in her mane until Little Creek removes it at the end of the movie as a result of letting her go. Personality Rain is a kind-hearted, lovable, yet very cautious mare who, despite her fun sense of humor, knows when to be serious. And is also a very dedicated and devoted to both Little Creek and Spirit. Information In The Film Rain was raised by Little Creek of the Lakota Tribe and is very attached and dedicated to him because of this, as is very evident throughout the entire film. She first meets Spirit when he and Little Creek escape from being held captive at a U.S Cavalry settlement. The next day, in order for Little Creek to earn his trust, he ties them both together with rope and has Rain to show him a thing or two of how to behave, as well as their world. As she and Spirit are alone together for the first time, the two of them begin a blossoming relationship and fall deeply in love. When Little Creek lets Spirit go the first time around, Spirit wants Rain to come with him. At first she's absolutely scared of abandoning her home as well as Little Creek. Spirit and Rain are then separated when the U.S Cavalry attack the Lakota Tribe and Rain is severly wounded by a gun shot wound to the shoulder brought on by the colonel. Spirit lays with her all night to comfort her until he is hauled away to become a draught horse by Cavalry Officers. Little Creek sees Spirit being hauled away and runs over to Rain to try and comfort her. He quickly puts together that Spirit not only saved his life but Rain's as well, so he sets out to find Spirit and repay his life debt. Upon returning to the Lakota Tribe, Spirit, at first feeling saddened in believing Rain had died, is ecstatic to find she is alive and well. Little Creek realizes Spirit would and should never be without her and decides to let Spirit and Rain go. Rain is very reluctant to leave at first but Little Creek insists by saying, "You will always be in my heart." And so after Little Creek says his goodbye to Spirit, she leaves with Spirit and returns to his homeland to live out their days with his herd and his mother. Rain, as a result of being mate of Spirit, eventually becomes Lead Mare of Spirit's Cimarron herd. Outside the Movie On 2002, Rain was the first animated mare to be registered at the American Paint Horse Association (APHA) as an official American Paint Horse. She was the first animated horse to be given an honorary certificate and, of course, registered in that association. The reasons why they decided to make Rain an honorary member is because of the protagonist and exposure this breed, the American Paint Horse, had in the movie. Not much is know about her past but many people on the internet have created their own ideas of her history in the form of fanfiction (non-canonical stories), drawings, and videos. "Although she may only be an animated version of a horse, in her own way, Rain has exemplified the breed standards people have come to recognize in a Paint Horse," said American Paint Horse Association Executive Secretary, Jim Kelley. There were two copies made. One copy of this certificate is displayed at Dream works Studios in California and the other is kept at the American Paint Horse Association Heritage Center in Forth Worth, Texas. Category:Horses Category:Protagonist Category:Mares Category:Female Characters Gallery images.jpg spirit_and_rain_by_nollaig-d3bse3o.jpg images (1).jpg Rain-spirit-stallion-of-the-cimarron-4179936-354-310.jpg Rain and Little Creek.jpg|Rain and Little Creek Spirit-stallion-disneyscreencaps com-5370.jpg Spirit-stallion-disneyscreencaps com-5366.jpg Spirit-stallion-disneyscreencaps com-4786.jpg Spirit-stallion-disneyscreencaps com-4106.jpg Spirit-stallion-disneyscreencaps com-4576.jpg Spirit-stallion-disneyscreencaps com-4564.jpg Spirit-stallion-disneyscreencaps com-4666.jpg Spirit-stallion-disneyscreencaps com-4109.jpg Rain Defending Little Creek.jpg|Rain defending Little Creek. Now THAT'S loyalty Why Rain you're trying to seduce me.png|Why Rain you're trying to seduce me... are you? Spirit-stallion-disneyscreencaps com-4692.jpg|Nope, she wasn't. :D Rain confused and scared.png|Rain scared about leaving. Spirit reasuring Rain.jpg|Spirit reassuring Rain that they'll figure this out... Together.jpg|...together. Category:Horses Category:Protagonist Category:Mares Category:Female Characters